Sally's Party
by ksoccer16
Summary: Summary: Sally has a celebratory party for the publishing of her new book and invites all of her adult people friends and their children for a small party-thing. Sally lets Percy invite all of his Camp-Half Blood friends. Because they are half gods, they obviously look good, so these are reactions from the adults and teens at the party when they meet Percy and all of his friends.
1. Violet meets the girlfriend

**A/N: So I just felt like writing this because I was in a really good mood and the idea just latched itself onto my brain.**

**Summary: Sally has a celebratory party for the publishing of her new book and invites all of her adult people friends and their children for a small party-thing. Sally lets Percy invite all of his Camp-Half Blood friends. Because they are half gods, they obviously look good, so these are reactions from the adults and teens at the party when they meet Percy and all of his friends.**

**Disclaimer: PJO belongs to Rick Riordan *tear* not me *sniffle* so I own *whimper* nothing *sob***

* * *

Percy's POV

Oh gods, this was some of the best news I've ever heard. My mom was finally going to get her book published after all her late nights put into it. The scene must look bizarre to anyone looking in the windows; my mom pulling Paul and me into a group hug and dancing around the living room. She looked like a little kid getting told that she was going to Disney.

"I can't believe it!" My mom exclaimed as we danced around.

"I'm so proud of you!" Paul told her, kissing her cheek lightly.

"I'm going to throw a celebratory party! You can invite all of your friends, Percy," she informed me.

* * *

Violet's POV:

He looks soooo cute. I wish Ms Sally had finished her book waaaay earlier so I could have met him before. I'd be content enough to just sit and stare at him. He's just so... otherworldly with his tan skin, black hair, and sea-green eyes. And I'm sure under his orange T-shirt with foreign words written on it (Greek maybe?) I'm sure was an impressive six-pack.

"Hi. I'm Percy."

Ohmigod, is he talking to me? Do I look okay? What do I say? Oh god, does he think I'm weird because I'm not responding?

"H-Hi? I'm V-v-violet." Oh god, did I stutter? Was it noticeable? Will he walk away now because he thinks I'm a loser?

"Nice to meet you. Do you want some punch?" He smiled at me. It seemed genuine and not like he was making fun of me.

Wait. Did he just say what I think he said?

"S-sure," I stammered.

His smile largened and he led me to the table with refreshments. Does he think I'm cute? Does he have a girlfriend?

"If you want I can introduce you to my friends when they show up. Unless you have some friends coming that you'd want to hang with?"

"N-no, that would be fine." I inwardly winced. Did he already target me as a lonely loser charity case?

Then a gorgeous girl with curly blond hair in a ponytail came in. She had gray eyes and wore no makeup, but for some reason I couldn't look away. Her skin was tan, perfect, and unblemished; not a hint of acne. She too wore an orange T-shirt with words written in the foreign language.

She came over to Percy and gave him a huge hug and kissed him right on the lips. My heart dropped.

"Violet, this is my girlfriend Annabeth. Annabeth, this is my new friend Violet. Her mom is friends with my mom."

* * *

Helen's POV:

I was glad my daughter had found someone to talk to. I believe that boy is Sally's child. I hoped she didn't get her hopes up too much; Sally had told me he has a girlfriend named Annabeth who he is super close to. She said they became friends when they were twelve and started daring when they were 16; about a year ago.

And then this girl I assumed was his girlfriend came into the house (she didn't even knock; she unlocked the door with her own key! Who trusts their girlfriend like that? My husband barely lets me have a key to a house that I own!) and walked up to Percy and Violet; at least I assumed she was his girlfriend. I mean they wore a matching T-shirt and she kissed him the moment she reached him. Because, you know, friends do that. Not.

Percy and Annabeth both looked perfect. Capital P perfect. Too perfect. It was weird.

* * *

Annabeth's POV:

"Hi Violet!" I beamed at this new girl and held out my hand.

She shook it, but her shake was weak, like she had just had her heart broken. Percy could tell what I was thinking and gave me a look that said: "It's not my fault. Please don't kill me." I shot back a look that said: "this is the third time this week". Then he responded with: "stop exaggerating."

Then Violet waved her hand in front of our faces. "Hey guys, not to interrupt... whatever that was or anything but you two just kept giving each other weird faces and I was just kind of wondering what was going on."

I smiled sheepishly. "Sorry. I kind of forgot someone was here. We do that a lot. The whole 'expression conversation' thing"

"Oh," Violet laughed awkwardly.

**A/N: sho how do you likie? press that follow button over thyere. You know you want to. **

**In your review answer this question:**

**Name the seven in the prophecy**

**Kisses to all of you!**


	2. I'm going in

**A/N: Oh my god, THANK YOU FOR ALL OF THE POSITIVE REVIEWS! I love each and every one of you! thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthanyouthanyou!**

**Oh my god I am so excited I can not even barely begin to tell you! And to thank you guys you are going to get another chapter up!**

**Anyway, I will now proceed to answer any questions that you ask me in your reviews.**

**Percabeth the Potterjay**** - I'm not sure yet. What do you think I should do?**

**Only one question this time. And a special thanks to all the rest of you who reviewed:**

**Butterflygirly99, wiseguy227, Son of Erebus god of Shadows, Princess Of Flames, The Victorious Kassandra, bookworm of gallifrey, mayliemcdaniel, WhiteEagle1985, cocoa378.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson, just the plot and the new characters. You know, Violet and Helen? I'll probably add some more this chapter.**

* * *

Percy's POV:

Well this is awkward. Poor Violet seems kind of upset. I wonder why.

* * *

Annabeth's POV:

"Ok look, Thalia's here." I said, trying to break the thick silence.

"Oh, okay." Violet looked relieved to change the subject. Then she saw Thalia.

* * *

Violet's POV:

Thalia had black hair spiked up all over the place and pale skin. Her blue eyes were piercing. She was pretty, in an intimidating way. She wore a silver circlet around her head and a black T-shirt that had a silver arrow on it. She had on silver cargo pants and worn-out combat boots. Her blues eyes were thickly lined with black eye-liner. Her long lashes were coated in mascara and she wore black eye-shadow. Her lipstick was maroon.

She looked too perfect, just like Percy and Annabeth. It was really weird.

"Hey Thalia," Annabeth said and hugged her.

"Hey Annabeth. Sup, cuz," and she hugged Percy.

_Cuz_? I thought Sally was an only child. And Thalia and Percy look nothing alike. I guess they're related on his dad's side.

"Cousin?" I asked.

"Who's this?" Was the only answer I was dignified with.

"This is my new friend Violet," Percy said. "Her mom is friends with my mom."

"I need to go say 'hi' to your mom, Percy. You want to come?" Annabeth asked Thalia.

She responded, "Sure. Percy, Nico's outside. He shadow-" she stopped herself from saying something. "Um, he gave me a ride here."

"Okay," Percy said and started to walk out. "Want to come with me?" He asked me.

"Uh, okay. Who's Nico?"

"One my other cousins," he responded. "Thalia's dad, Nico's dad, and my dad are all bothers."

"I thought you never met your dad," I asked hesitantly.

He winced. "It's a long complicated story. I really don't want to get into it."

I nodded my head.

"Thalia has a brother named Jason. He should be coming with his girlfriend. And Nico has a sister named Bianca, but she died. He really doesn't like to talk about it. But he also has a half-sister named Hazel. She and her boyfriend should be showing up soon," he informed me.

I nodded. He had a complicated family.

* * *

Nico's POV:

Percy walks out of his apartment talking to this chic with long straight brown hair and dark brown eyes. She was wearing skinny jeans, vans, and a soccer T-shirt. She was pretty, but not really my type. But she seemed like a cool girl to get to know. She didn't look like one of those girls who obsessed over what they looked like. After all she was wearing minimal make-up.

"Sup, Nico. This is Violet, my mom's friend's daughter."

"Hi," I said holding out my hand and smiled at her

* * *

Violet's POV:

Nico held his hand out to me and I shook it.

"Hi Nico," I said. For some reason I seemed comfortable around him. He had shaggy dark brown hair and dark, practically black, eyes. He looked sad and troubled but a nice smile. He wore black pants, and aviator jacket, and a skull ring. He didn't seem Goth though; he's not quite on the same level as Thalia. He seemed a bit more like he just didn't fit in.

I looked around. There was no car.

"How'd you get here, Nico?" I asked, curious.

"Oh, I uh, I took a, um, a cab."

"Really?" I asked. "Thalia said that you gave her a ride."

"Oh, uh, that's, um, that must be, ah, what she meant, and, uh, stuff," he stammered

Percy swooped and said, "Well, it's not important how they got here. Let's go back inside before Thalia and Annabeth begin to wonder where we are."

"Okay." Nico and I said in unison.

* * *

Helen's POV

Percy seemed like an alright guy until I saw those other two with him; the Goth-y ones.

"Sally, who are those people with Percy and Violet?" I asked her.

She smiled at me. "The blond one is Annabeth, his girlfriend. And the other two are Nico and Thalia, his cousins. All three of their dads are brothers."

"Percy's father?" I didn't know he had brothers. Then again, I don't think I ever even knew his name. That's weird.

"Yeah, it's a long complicated story that I would rather not get into right now."

"Oh, okay. Sure."

Weird.

* * *

Harlie's POV:

mm-mm-mmm. Look at that hottie. That's Sally's son? Has it been that long since I've seen him?

I looked over at my twin Aubri who was staring at her phone. I know Mom told me to stay with her, but she's really such a drag.

I'm going in.

**A/N: CLIFFIE! okay, so not a BIG cliffie, but don't mess with my flow. Just let me live in my delusions.**

**And no, I am not going to make Nico and Violet a couple. *SPOILER FOR HOH* I am also not going to make Nico gay either. I don't think he is, contrary to popular belief. I just think he had a man crush. It's cool. I don't judge.**

**And I have an important announcement!**

**If you feel that you are being bullied, just PM me. Or if you just want to talk about anything I will respond to you as soon as possible!**


	3. What have I done wrong?

**A/N: I've got so much support from all of my lovely fans! Lots o' love to all of you guys!**

**Here's to the questions:**

**Princess of Flames****: Thank you for the idea; I will bold all of the POVs! Thanks so much!**

**GreyEyes217****: I do! I absolutely do! They are so cute!**

**And now thanks to butterflygirly99, Virgodragon16, WhiteEagle1985, Percabeth the Potterjay, Jedi1, WildPowerxJ, Kcool456, Princess Of Flames, bsoccer18, readingismagic, Guest, Guest, anon, myperfectionismyimperfection, SeolCat11**

**(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) !**

**Yay cookies!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Percy Jackson! All rights to Rick Riordan**

**Aubri's POV:**

God. My sister is so dull. She's all, "Hot guy! My girlie senses are tingling!"

Not that he isn't hot, because he is. But she doesn't have to go all psychopath-girl on him. Goddamn. He _obviously_ has a girlfriend. Like, he's holding hand with a girl. Doesn't that make any warning signs go off in your head?

**Annabeth's POV:**

Who does she think she is?

I'm not one to be a possessive, boyfriend obsessed, don't-touch-my-man psycho, but I think this warrants some jealousy.

This stick with blond hair that looked like a cosmetic store threw up on her face was leaning against Percy, practically pulling her V-neck lower every 30 seconds.

Percy threw me a "help me" look.

"Hi! My name's Harlie!" The stick said, ending every sentence with an exclamation point of over-cheeriness.

I plastered on a fake smile. "Hi Harlie, I'm Annabeth! And the guy you're leaning on is my boyfriend, Percy!" I a exclaimed with a fake smile that any extreme actress would be jealous of.

"Hi," she squeaked, her smile dropping ever-so-slightly. "Um, that's my twin over there! Her name is Aubri!"

"That's nice." I simpered.

**Harlie's POV:**

I should have guessed that any hot guys to show up are taken. God, I hate my life. Rodney and I just broke up and I just needed a distraction. The pain was still fresh.

That's one thing I am jealous of about my sister; she doesn't get worked up over guys and she's been with the same guy since eighth grade.

I'm not sure what some starting football player would want with a girl with green eyes and red hair and red highlights who lives in band T-shirts, leather jackets, leggings, and combat boots with her nose and belly button pierced and is into becoming a female fighter. Whatever; his problem if he's delusional.

**Aubri's POV:**

I think Rodney was right to break up with my lazy-ass cheerleader sister. Not to hate on cheerleaders or anything; a lot of them are cool, but my sister doesn't even care about it. She's just on the team so she can "accidentally" flip her ultra-mini-skirt up every once in a while. "Woopsie", she says. Barf.

I don't know what he ever saw in her blue eyed fake blond personality. She's all fake, including her nose and her tan. She's got a bazillion piercings lining her ear and only wears body-hugging shirts, skinny jeans and mini-skirts, and Uggs. Her heat damaged hair gets re-straightened every day and she washes it every night. I may not be some beauty pageant princess, but even I know it's unhealthy to do that. Don't come crying to me when I've still got a full head of hair in the nursing home while she got a shiny bald head. She's such a loser.

**Sally's POV:**

It was almost laughable watching the performance produced by the Walker twins. They were completely different. While Harlie was dramatically trying to create...well, drama, Aubri was watching them with dull eyes, proving how little she cared about being here. And watching Percy squirm under the watchful attention of Harlie was hilarious. Annabeth's death glare she was giving her was horrifying. Thalia looked like she was going to punch Harlie for messing with Annabeth's "property" and Nico and Violet were just laughing at everyone's expressions.

Oh what I would do to be a teenager again.

**Margaret's POV:**

Sometimes my children can be so embarrassing. Harlie is all over a boy who is so obviously _taken_ and Aubri can't even put forth enough effort to pretend to be happy to be here.

Sometimes I really wonder what I've done wrong.

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews guys! Lets try to get it to 50 this time! Thank you all for liking my story!**


	4. Rachel'sgift

**A/N: Thank you reviewers! I'm sorry the last chapter was so short, this one will be longer, I promise.**

**Now here are things I want to say to some people (!):**

**readingismagic****: Thanks, I will keep that in mind when I write this. Thank you so much for taking the time to let me know!**

**Annabeth AKA Mrs. Jackson****: Thank you so much. You have no idea how much that means to me.**

**That's it for now! Now on to thanking the rest of you guys!**

**Kcool456, butterflygirly99, Percabeth the Potterjay, candyland7, Princess of Flames, SeolCat11, WhiteEagle1985, awesomeness**

**That's all, which is quite a few considering I just updated!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Percy Jackson!**

**Percy's POV:**

"Oh, look! It's Rachel," I said, trying to tear the attention away from me.

"Hey guys! I saw Piper and Jason leave the Jupiter cabin as I walked by, so they should be here any minute," Rachel said.

Harlie raised her eyebrow. "Jupiter cabin?"

Her question went unanswered, as Jason and Piper walked in right that moment holding hands.

**Harlie's POV:**

The other hot guy, Jason I assumed, is taken. Of course. He had blond hair cut short and bright blue eyes. He had perfect skin that was only slightly tanned and he wore a purple polo shirt with the letters 'SPQR' sewn on and freshly ironed jeans with absolutely no wear on them.

His girlfriend, however, Piper, was wearing a hot pink tank top that said, "I'm no beauty queen", (an inside joke, I'm sure) with a blue and red flannel shirt overtop it. Her jeans had huge tears at the knees that did not look factory-made and her white vans had mini drawings of different scenes all over them; most of them scary and involved her and some other people from this group of weirdly perfect people. Her hair was dark brown and sloppily cut, creating many uneven layers; any hairstylist's nightmare. Her skin was blemish-free and deeply tanned. She looked like she was a big part Native American; Cherokee maybe.

Piper also reminded me of someone I saw in a movie once. I seriously doubt it, though. No way is she related to a movie star and not showing up in a limo.

**Aubri's POV:**

This weird redheaded chic must have gotten bored with her own friends because she migrated over to the couch where I was peacefully listening to my Ipod.

"Hi," she chirped.

I managed to not scowl at her when I glumly responded, "Hi," and returned to my phone.

"Any particular reason while you're sitting all by yourself?" She inquired.

"You mean why I _was_ all by myself?" I glared at her. "I'm pretty sure you count as a 'someone'." This time I did scowl at her.

"If you're trying to be mean to me it's not going to work. I've had to deal with stuck up girls who think that they're the gods' gift to the world and I'm practically immune to it by now."

I raised my eyebrow and turned to look at her. "Excuse me? You don't even _know_ me"

She nonchalantly replied, "I know a lot of things about a lot of people."

"Well you don't know a single thing about me. I keep my private stuff private. Unlike some twin I could mention. You know, in the unlikely circumstance that you mixed us up."

"Please. I'm not an idiot. I did not mix you up."

I removed my headphones from my ears. "So you're saying you know things about me that no one else does?"

"I never said that. Nonetheless, I do," The freaky redhead replied.

"Favorite color?" I asked.

"Easy. Lime green."

"My boyfriend's name."

"Eric."

"How many piercings do I have?"

"Four total. Your nose, your bellybutton, and a piercing on each ear."

"What is my dream job?"

"Professional fighter."

I narrowed my eyes. "What's my mom's name?"

"Margaret," she said yawning.

I decided to amp it up. "How many minutes older am I than Harlie?"

"10 minutes and 23 seconds."

"How much did I weigh?"

"7 pounds 4 ounces."

"At what time was I born?"

"9:10 A.M."

I don't know how many people honestly had that information memorized, let alone knew it about someone else. I honestly did not even know, I just wanted to see if I could get her to trip up.

"Last question. How old was I when my dad left? What season was it? What was important that day?"

"That's three questions." she informed me.

"I know. Are you saying you can't answer them?"

She smiled. "No, I can. I just thought I should make sure you knew. You were ten. It was spring. May 13. And that day was the one day of the year that you and your dad got to hang out, just the two of you, without Harlie. Your tradition was to get pizza, then go eat ice cream, go to the movie theater to see whatever you wanted, even if it was PG:13 and you stayed up as late as you wanted. You felt betrayed and promised to never let anyone into your life who could hhurt you again. Until Eric came along. He asked you out on that same day years later."

"How do you know that?" I asked, hyperventilating. No one knew all of that besides Eric.

**Sally's POV:**

Uh-oh. I had just looked over to the couch where Aubri had been sitting alone a few minutes earlier and saw her sitting there with Rachel hyperventilating. I rushed over there to save Aubri. Rachel could come on a little strong and she was hard to get used to.

"Hi girls. Want something to drink? Something to eat? Do you need something? How about the bathroom? It's right down the hall. I remember when Rachel first came here and couldn't find the bathroom and at first was too nervous to ask where it was but then she found it alright but then she had gotten her period and I had run out of pads and tampons and we had to go to the store to get more and poor Rachel was so embarrassed and-"

"Hi Sally, we're fine. And you're talking in a run-on sentence again."

Aubri squeaked, which I took mean that she was absolutely _not_ 'fine'.

"Rachel, what have you been doing to Aubri?"

Rachel looked sheepish as she looked at me. "Um, she didn't believe me that I knew all about her, so I proved it to her."

Aubri opened her mouth and closed it over and over again, but no noise came out.

"Rachel," I began to chide. "There is a time and place for everything, and this is neither the time nor the place for you to be exhibiting your...gift."

"Okay, _mom_," Rachel whined, but I knew she was joking. I helped Aubri up and I led her over to the others.

"Now it would be...better," I said carefully selecting my words, "if you didn't mention Rachel's gift to your sister or anyone. The story behind it is too confusing and complicated and even gives me a headache.

She meekly nodded her head.

Gods, it sure is difficult raising a demigod and dealing with his friends.

**Percy's POV:**

My mom pulled me to the side and told me to keep and eye on Aubri and told me what Rachel had done. I threw Rachel a look. She just looked back and pretended to be innocent and shrug her shoulders.

"Hi Aubri. I guess you've already meet Rachel. I'm Percy and this is Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Thalia, Nico, Violet.

She waved but still looked like she was going to throw up.

I sighed. This was going to be a long night.


End file.
